


Patience

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Mick's a patient man. He can wait.





	Patience

Mick smiled as he watched Barry leave the CCPD and head down the sidewalk. He said goodbye to his longtime friend, Mayor Snart, and quickly caught up with the younger man. Barry glanced at him from the corner of his eye but kept moving. 

“So, long day,” Mick said conversationally. “You’re probably hungry. There’s a nice little cafe just down the block. My treat.”

Barry sighed and shook his head. “You already know my answer.”

Mick shrugged one shoulder. “Persistence is my forte.”

Barry gave a reluctant smile. “I don’t get it, Mr. Rory. You’re a successful business man, a pillar of the community, and Central City’s Bachelor of the Year three times running. Why would you want to spend time with some lab rat?”

Mick reached out and pulled Barry to a stop, turning them both so they were facing one another. “Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with a smart, talented, cute guy?” he asked with a soft smile.

Barry blushed but shook his head. “Mr. Rory...”

Mick’s smile faded a bit and he reluctantly released Barry’s arm. “Even if he is in love with someone else.”

Barry’s eyes dropped to the pavement. “I… I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Mick sighed and nodded. “I’m not giving up,” he warned gently. 

Barry raised his eyes and looked at Mick. “I better get going, Mr. Rory.”

“Until next time, Barry,” Mick said. 

He watched as Barry jogged across the street and entered his apartment building before turning and heading back the way he came. Iris West may have Barry’s attention now, but eventually he would realize she was never going to love him back. And when he did, Mick would be there to shower him with all the love and affection Barry could ever want. It was simply a matter of time, and Mick was a very patient man.


End file.
